


Hope

by MsSweetSerialKiller



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/MsSweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice grew quiter and almost gentler as she said “I know your hurting and I am too but now is not the time Klaus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

  
**Title:** Hope  
 **Prompt:** _How I Wish Hayley Would Comfort Klaus After Losing Hope_ {Klayley Wishes Week}  
 **Pairing:** _Klaus + Hayley _{Klayley}__  


"Hey!"  
Klaus looked up, “Now is really not the time little wolf.”  
“Yes Klaus, now is not the time for moping or staring into wall with a forlorn expression on your face. I don’t know about you Klaus but I want my daughter back. I want to be able to hold her in my arms and sing her lullabies and watch her sleep in her crib like any other mother but I can’t Klaus. I can’t have her here with me, because too many people will wish her dead.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you though Klaus, because it’s been a week and all you’ve done is stare a wall to death. You haven’t attempted at anything to make this place a safer home for Hope. The more time you spend moping rather than discreetly killing people means a moment more I, we can’t spend with our daughter. So get up, and lets find a way to kill some werewolves.”  
“Ok-“  
Her voice grew quiter and almost gentler as she said “I know your hurting and I am too but now is not the time Klaus.”  
“Hayley,” Klaus said placing her a hand on her shoulder once he had stood up, “Thank you.”  
Cocking her head to the right she said, “Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on [Tumblr](http://mssweetserialkiller.tumblr.com/)  
> Be sure to follow me there!  
> Written for Klayley Wishes Week.


End file.
